


Kiss My Dreams, Make them Sweet

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben likes tucking Rey in, Cute, Cute Ending, Dream Sharing, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I know I say it all the time but this is possibly the fluffiest thing I have ever written, I know I use the words sweet and heart like a million times just go with it, Kissing, Modern Setting, One Shot, Rey likes Ben to tuck her in, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, Roommates, Seriously Fluffy, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bed sharing, happy feels, lots of soft kissing, loving, romantic, short and sweet, sleeping, soft, this is a fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This reylo one shot is based on a reylo prompt. The prompt was:Rey keeps falling asleep in the living room when she's watching tv or hanging out with her roommate Ben. He carries her to her room and tucks her into bed. After several weeks, Rey sleepily admits she does this on purpose. No one ever tucked her in when she was a child.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 47
Kudos: 262
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Kiss My Dreams, Make them Sweet

Rey snuggled her head into Ben’s chest as he carried her and he stifled a groan. She was so warm and soft. He had to remind himself that they were just friends. Just roommates. He reached her room and kicked the door open. Placing her gently down on her bed, he pulled the covers up around her. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered and turned to leave. 

“Sleep tight…don’t let the bedbugs bite!” Rey sang in her sleepy state. 

Ben smiled. Rey often talked in her sleep, it was one of her many adorable quirks. He walked towards her. 

“I won’t let them bite you, Rey,” he replied gently, reaching down to brush a stray curl away from her forehead. It was an unnecessary gesture. He just wanted to touch her. He always wanted to touch her, but now in her vulnerable, peaceful state she was even more tempting to him. 

Ben and Rey had lived together for one year, three months and four days, not that he was counting...he just had a very good memory. Rey had burst into his life one windy afternoon in the park. She was walking several dogs and they collectively did an excellent job of tangling Ben up in their multicoloured leads. Ben had been irritated for precisely one second, until Rey had started to laugh. Rey’s laugh was one of Ben’s favourite sounds. Once Rey freed Ben from his doggy prison, they started talking and as luck would have it, Rey needed somewhere to stay and Ben had a spare room. It had seemed like fate that they had found each other that day, and Rey had soon become more than his roommate. She was his best friend. Okay…it was a bit more than that if he was being honest. He was sort of, maybe…crazy about her. Crazy about her beautiful laugh, her gorgeous smile, the way she cried when she watched adverts, the way she tried so hard to cook but failed every time, her competitive spirit whilst playing board games meaning he always let her win just to get to see her cute little victory dance. Yup. He was head over heels for her and Rey had absolutely no idea. 

He looked down at her as she softly slept. Rey had a habit of dozing off on him as they watched TV. Ben wasn’t complaining. He sort of even shamelessly encouraged the behaviour. Bringing her blankets to snuggle into and hot drinks to relax her. Offering her foot rubs and idly running his hand over her arm in a rhythmic fashion that he knew was proven to lull her to sleep. Why was he so keen for Rey to drop off? Why was it often the best part of his day? Because he got to carry her to bed. He got to hold her in his arms and feel her head against his chest and smell her coconut scented hair and sometimes even feel her heart beating against him. He was sort of addicted to it now. It was practically a part of his bedtime routine, and he always slept better on the days he got to carry Rey to bed. 

“No one ever tucked me in,” Rey slurred suddenly, half asleep. 

Ben looked confused. “What do you mean, sweetheart?” 

He was getting too comfortable with the endearments during these sleepy, stolen moments. But he couldn’t help it. She was deeply endearing and she truly was his sweetheart. She was the sweetest heart he knew. 

“When I was little Rey, no one ever tucked little Rey in,” she yawned. 

Ben’s heart contracted. His wonderful girl. His sweet darling. No one ever tucked her in? No one ever kissed her goodnight? Even his absent parents had made it home to tuck him in occasionally. 

He sat down on the side of the bed and stroked her hair. “I’m so sorry, Rey.” 

Rey sighed contentedly and leaned into his touch. “It’s okay, I have my Benny to tuck me in now.” 

Ben smiled. “I’m glad.” 

Rey nodded with her eyes closed, then giggled and turned her face towards the pillow. 

“What’s so funny, dearest?” 

“Sometimes I pretend…” she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“You pretend?” Ben asked. 

Rey made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a whine. “I pretend I’m asleep,” she whispered. 

Ben’s heart thumped in his chest. “Why?” he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake her. 

“Because I like it.” 

Ben felt himself start to shake. “You like what?”

“I like my Ben tucking me in.”

_Oh God_. He wanted to kiss her. But she was asleep and it would be wrong. So wrong. But he wanted to. Badly. So he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

“I like being the one who tucks you in, Rey.” 

She started to snore lightly and feeling safe in the knowledge that Rey was now fast asleep, Ben felt able to whisper his truths into the darkness. He looked down at the floor as he opened up. 

“I want to tuck you in every night, Rey. Right beside me. In my bed. Wrapped in my arms. Because I love you, Rey. I love you so much.” 

A gasp from the bed made his eyes widen and focus on her. 

“Did you mean it?” she whispered. Her eyes searching his. “Did you mean what you just said?” 

He could have lied. He could have backtracked, made something up or accused her of hearing him wrong but he didn’t. 

“Every word.” 

His heart stopped beating while he waited for her to respond. Then a huge smile spread out across her face and her slender arms wrapped tightly around him. Could this be real? Was Rey really kissing him right now? Telling him she loved him too? Or was all this just some beautiful dream? 

“You love me?” he said incredulously. 

Rey giggled and straddled his thighs, looping her hands around his neck. “Of course I love you, Ben. You take care of me.” She kissed him softly. “You always pretend to like my horrible cooking.” Another kiss. “You always let me win at board games.” Another kiss. “And sometimes I pretend to be asleep just so I can enjoy the feeling of your strong arms wrapped around me as you carry me to bed. It’s the best part of my day.” 

Then it was Ben’s turn to kiss her, slowly and searchingly. “I never thought you would feel the same way,” he murmured against her lips. 

“I thought you found me annoying,” Rey confessed. 

He shook his head. “Never. You’re my everything.” 

Her lips parted softly. “Do you really mean that?” 

“I do.” 

Rey bit her lip. “Ben, would you stay with me tonight?” 

He nodded. 

Ben stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed behind Rey wrapping his arms around her. Rey sighed softly. She turned to face him and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“When mom used to tuck me in, she always used to say, here’s a kiss for your dreams to make them sweet,” he told her.

“That’s lovely,” Rey replied with a smile. 

“I’ll tuck you in with a kiss every night, Rey. To make sure your dreams are always as sweet as you.” 

Rey kissed the end of his nose. “And I’ll do the same for you.” 

They snuggled down into each other’s arms and collectively dreamed about the life that lay before them. They dreamt of a million berry sweetened kisses and honey sweetened I love yous. And just as the light of day began to tug at them, Rey glimpsed herself leaning over a small dark haired boy. She kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek.

“Here’s a kiss for your dreams to make them sweet,” she heard herself murmur to the boy she knew would be their son, before she awoke and smiled at Ben. 

“Were your dreams sweet, my love? Ben asked. 

Rey grinned with tears in her eyes. “As sweet as your heart, my love.” 

**********


End file.
